Después
by Luppiter Moon
Summary: Siete años han transcurrido desde la muerte de Goku, quien luego de la batalla, vuelve a su antiguo hogar para encontrarse de lleno con una familia que, sin pensarlo, ha atravesado sufrimientos y dolores inesperados tras la decisión de su partida. Con una Chi-chi paralizada frente al dolor ¿Podrá Goku enfrentar las cicatrices del pasado?.


1.

A pesar del cansancio que sentía tras la reciente batalla con Majin Bu y de vivir en carne propia la casi destrucción de la galaxia entera y junto con ello, la inminente muerte de toda su familia y amigos sin ninguna posibilidad de resurrección, Son Goku, no se resistió a probar nuevamente el cuerpo de su esposa, casi como dándose un premio por la contienda librada.

Bien en el pasado habrían quedado los recuerdos de ese inocente niño – hombre que nada sabía del amor y mucho menos de todo lo que conllevaba ello. Hoy, convertido en la intimidad en un amante meticuloso, luchaba una micro-batalla contra él mismo para no terminar muy pronto, pues, luego de siete años de soledad y lejanía de todo placer humano, se estaba haciendo muy difícil para él no dejarse llevar por los instintos, ocupando todo su temple con tal de no dañar a su frágil Chichi, ahí justo, debajo de él.

Iniciar todo no fue difícil, puesto que él creía sin dudas que ella también lo desearía, por lo que después de despedir con un abrazo apretado y un dulce beso a sus dos hijos en señal de buenas noches, un par de caricias y besos hizo el resto y más pronto de lo que creyó se encontró des-vistiéndola y des-vistiéndose, para luego apagar el fuego creciente en su interior.

Soltó su cabello como a él le gustaba y prontamente se impregnó con su aroma a florecillas del campo, que lo trastocaba. Sin ningún atisbo de decir que no, acostó a su esposa sobre la cama y se situó sobre ella. Un leve movimiento y ya, habían comenzado esas exquisitas cosquillas en todo su cuerpo, como le gustaba llamar a lo que sentía cuando lo hizo por primera vez, en la misma casa, también de noche y con la misma mujer. Hoy, todo sabía a gloria, sabía a reencuentro, sabía a felicidad. El guerrero, apretó fuerte el cuerpo de la mujer contra el suyo, mientras que sus manos jalaban las sábanas que cubrían a ambos. Chichi no ayudaba. Sus suaves gemidos llegaban a los oídos de Goku como un néctar que hacía explotar aún mas sus sentidos.

Todo se fue acelerando. Transpiraba mientras hacia esfuerzos con sus rodillas sobre la cama, ya lo sentía venir. El cuerpo de Chichi también se fue apretando y Goku sintió las manos de ella arañarlo en la espalda casi con rabia. Entrecerró los ojos para tratar de sostener la mirada de ella que ya se había perdido. Una vez, otra vez, una más, ya casi, una más y con un suspiro ahogado cayó rendido sobre el pecho de su esposa con la respiración entre cortada, el corazón palpitante y las exquisitas cosquillas que un duraban desde el inicio de su cabello y hasta la punta de los pies.

Goku no tardó en quedar dormido. Tal vez un minuto o dos. Chichi debajo de él se quedó estática, casi como si quisiera estampar en piedra el momento que acababa de vivir. No lo esperó así, tan de repente. Respiró profundo hundiendo los dedos en el cabello alborotado de él y besando su frente.

Sonrió. ¿Cuantas veces no habría soñado con este momento? Sin embargo, millones de pensamientos sin nombre atacaron de pronto la mente de Chichi llegando todos en tropel. « ¿Cuanto durará esta felicidad? , ¿En cuanto tiempo volverás a marcharte?, ¿Debo prepararme para tu próxima partida?, ¿Lo soportaré?, ¿Y si vuelve a pasarme lo mismo?».

El cuerpo de Chichi comenzó a estremecerse, sintiendo una angustia que calaba en su pecho en lo profundo casi con dolor. Mil y un recuerdos se apoderaron de ella en apenas un segundo e intentó con todo su ser, apartar las voces tortuosas de su mente que vaticinaban un cruel desenlace de todo lo que ahora estaba viviendo. No quería estropear el momento. Por fin, su Goku estaba con ella en casa, como tantas veces anheló en el pasado, teniendo de respuesta solo lágrimas y soledad por largos y horribles siete años. Juntó coraje con su alma presa en las dudas, logrando desviarlas a un rincón de su inconsciente y cerrando los ojos, también se durmió.

La mañana de un nuevo día surgió de pronto desde las montañas. El sol poco a poco se fue posicionando hasta cubrir del todo la habitación del guerrero saiyajin que dormía dentro de ella. Cuando el calor comenzó a hacerse más presente y un rico aroma a comida recién preparada ya subía desde la cocina, Goku se dijo así mismo que ya era hora de levantarse.

Apenas abrió los ojos. La batalla con el enemigo lo habría dejado por completo extenuado. Intentó moverse y el cansancio se hizo presente en cada uno de sus músculos. Intentó una vez más y logró salirse de la cama.

Se notó el cuerpo desnudo. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido llegaron pronto a su memoria. Sonrió para sí. Lo había disfrutado. Rápidamente se vistió con lo primero que encontró y bajó al primer piso a buscar a su familia.

Ahí, como si el tiempo, como si siete años no hubiesen pasado, Goku se encontró de lleno con la espalda de su esposa que lavaba un par de platos en el fregadero, como siempre. Se sintió como un dejavú agradable por un instante, cuando de pronto, notó que algunas cosas eran distintas. La cocina había crecido y ahora existía un puesto más siendo ocupado por su hijo menor, Goten, que tomaba gustoso una taza de chocolate tal cual ocurría con su hijo mayor a su edad. Ahí también se encontraba él, aquel que enaltecía su orgullo de padre, Gohan, ahora convertido en adolescente, quien procuraba que su hermano no hiciera desmanes en la cocina, mientras él desayunaba también. Estaba tan grande, que el corazón de Goku se acongojó.

La televisión y la mesa de centro también estaban distintos y de pronto, éste agradable dejavú se convirtió para el guerrero en un trago amargo. « No he estado aquí en mucho tiempo», pensó, mirando a su cambiada familia desde el último escalón de la casa que él por decisión, abandonó.

\- ¡Papito! – Gritó Goten desde su asiento, advirtiendo a todos que Goku ya se encontraba ahí. El pequeño de cabellos revueltos saltó para abrazar a su padre, quien recibió todo su peso con dulzura.

\- Buenos días, padre - Exclamó Gohan apartando los libros de su vista y rápidamente puso el puesto de Goku. – Por favor, no te quedes ahí y ven a comer con nosotros – Casi le suplicó. Goku sonrió al escuchar a su hijo, siempre tan educado « Parecido a su madre», pensó. No le quedaba duda.

Chichi volteó al instante en que escuchó que su esposo ya se encontraba en la cocina.

\- ¡Goku!, ¡Que sorpresa! – Exclamó - Pensábamos que dormirías mucho más. Te íbamos a llevar el desayuno a la cama, pero bueno, te nos adelantaste – Sonrió y puso más platos con comida en la mesa.

– Es que mi olfato me alertó que ya estaba lista la comida y ¡No me aguante!, llevo mucho tiempo sin probar tu comida – Farfulló alegre Goku, sentándose a la mesa para comenzar a comer sin ánimo de detenerse.

Todos se unieron a su entusiasmo y se rieron. El viejo Goku estaba de vuelta. Allá en la casita humilde entre medio de la montañas, se respiraba un ambiente tan cálido como el sol que se aproximó por la mañana, un ambiente por fin, de paz.

Goku respiró profundo y agradeciendo la comida, se lanzó al sillón para descansar. Su cuerpo aún no se encontraba del todo repuesto tras la batalla. Goten, le siguió y se sentó en la alfombra para jugar con un rompecabezas a medio terminar. Su padre lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió. Lo amaba. Gohan en tanto, pidió permiso a su madre para salir con Videl, no poniendo ésta ninguna resistencia, salvo decirle como siempre, que se cuidara. Goku escuchó con los ojos cerrados la conversación entre ellos, para darse cuenta que su primogénito y su esposa, llevaban una buena relación y las cosas habían cambiado tanto que Chichi, no demostraba una aprehensión excesiva con él como antes.

« Y yo no he estado aquí». Pensó y la culpa, llegó a la mente de Goku de forma tan sorpresiva que logró romper su sonrisa. Miró a Goten con su rompecabezas de mil piezas casi terminado y su alegría retornó.

Comenzó poco a poco a sumergirse en el sueño. Casi no notó cuando su hijo mayor se despidió y cruzó la puerta y a duras penas notó que su esposa lo tapaba con una manta.

« Estoy en casa». Repitió el saiyajin en su mente antes de dormir. « ¿Cierto?».


End file.
